With Death
by KumikoVegeta
Summary: Time Travel. AU. Harry and Draco. Charged to Die in every universe. Harry captured and Draco left to find him. To do this he must go through each universe and save their counterparts. Will he realize his feelings for Harry? WORLD 3: Dark Lord HarryRebel
1. Default Chapter

With Death

AN: This is Yasmine1 here and I haven't written in a while but I know that this one hopefully will be a good one. So anyway onto the disclaimers…

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter and company… the ideas in this story are not original but they are not copies either. If by some chance they remind you of anyone else's story, please email me. Thank you.

AN2: This may also become slash but I'm not too sure of that. Anyway on with the reading

Prologue

I have watched him since first year of Hogwarts. Learning his likes and dislikes as well as what makes him tick. I am sure that I know things even his best friends don't know. But hey they say you are to know thy enemy right? Anyway, my name is Draco Malfoy. I don't have any weird middle names or a fancy longer name, it is just Draco Malfoy. I'm not going to even go into my home life right now, maybe later. No this story is about him, Harry Potter. The Boy who lived. The Golden Boy of Gryffindor. But trust me on this he is nothing but golden.

His demeanor screams darkness. I've watched him like I said for so long that I know what he is thinking, how he hates those that he lives with. And of course I know he lives with Muggles; I found that out by flying to his house a couple summers ago. I also know that he barely eats or sleeps thanks to his upbringing and He Who must not be named. I know he likes to pretend that flying is his favorite thing to do and even fools that Mudblood and Weasel that he is flying. But I know that he goes to the middle of the Forbidden Forest and sleeps in a clearing, sobbing sometimes blowing things up and repairing them.

Like I said earlier he is dark. Now I have always been drawn to him. Always trying to beat him or bring him down to my level so that I can stomp all over him. But he never takes the bait. But one morning I had him. He had been particularly on edge, probably another dream of Lord Voldemort torturing again. I knew that now would be my chance. So while the Great Hall was filled and laughter was ringing throughout the Hall I watched him get up to leave. And now that I look back on it I wished I hadn't. Maybe if I had just stayed seated the events that followed wouldn't have taken place. But alas that wasn't meant to be.

"Hey Potter!" I took extra care to sneer his name, dragging it through the mud and back.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm in no mood!" He turned towards me and I knew he hadn't slept much this week. He was in the Forest last night again.

"You look like your dog just died. Or maybe your pet wolf got lost and fell off a cliff somewhere." I also knew that he was related to Sirius Black and that he was his godfather. The Animagus part was thanks to my father, now Lupin was something I learned from dear old Dad. He gives me information on things that I can't get. He finds it great that I bother Potter so much.

"Sod Off! You know nothing about me!" His eyes narrowed into slits. Funny that just reminded me of Lord Voldemort. And I know that he would hate to be compared

"You do your eyes like that Potter and you remind me of Lord Voldemort." That did it.

Within seconds he was on me, my hair had gotten clamped into his fist while he slammed my head against the floor. It hurt I won't lie to you he packs a punch in those scrawny hands of his. Now I don't know how many punches I got in before he was removed, by Professor Snape no less, all I know is that I suddenly felt tingly. Not like when you were touched by a crush, but a feeling of foreboding. Now I hate Divination but I believe in fate and I believe in feelings and something told me something was coming.

It happened so fast I didn't even have time to get to my feet and approach him. Professor Snape was thrown across the hall, his body making a sickening splat and the sound of cracking bones and blood filled the air. The shear force knocked several people from their seats and landing on the floor beside him. Students started to back away from Potter and me, thinking that we had created enough raw power to throw a grown wizard almost 50 feet. I turned to look at Potter; his eyes were wild with confusion staring at what remained of his and my Professor. Then he turned to me.

What I saw in his eyes was something that plays in my dreams now. I saw a child playing in a yard. A little boy with black hair. He had pale skin and the most beautiful blue gray eyes. He looked like me and yet he did not. In that instant I knew who he reminded me of.

"**Through out time I have searched for you little one. The time has come to claim what is mine! Albus Dumbledore, you have been judged and trailed we will take the Chosen one!"**

It was a voice of no other. I know it was a female and that she was old. Not old and is 60 years old I mean she had a wisdom behind her voice that commanded respect. It made me shiver and turn to Headmaster. He is an old coot in my opinion, but even I knew that something was going on. Only I couldn't move and my feet were planted to the floor. I stood staring into his eyes and he into mine.

"Draco what is going on?" I heard the fear in his voice and knew that he couldn't move either. I could not ease his fears no matter how badly I wanted to.

"Don't worry Harry it will be ok." I tried to smile but I couldn't. And I was scared.

The moment we spoke the air picked up around us. A flash of light was forming around us and all we could do was stay in our spots staring at each other and trying to take comfort in each other's eyes. But we knew. We knew that this was it that what ever was coming had come and we would never see each other again. That is a horrible feeling. Knowing that this is it, trying to come up with words to calm the all the years of anger and resentment. The hurt and tears. The bruises that never heal and the broken souls. We knew and I think that is why I did what I did.

The pain was immense and I watched with morbid fascination as the blade ran through me and went through Harry's Chest. At that moment I was able to move but I couldn't do anything but hang. I felt nothing but I stared at Harry the whole time. His eyes had widened upon the blade piercing his chest and he stared back at me.

"Draco?" the tears had begun to fall as did the blood of our wounds fell to the ground. I heard the screams and saw the movement from the corner of my eye. But I refused to look, all I saw was Harry.

"**Aww how cute that even in this life you refuse to walk away! Draco Malfoy you have been charged with murder and such your sentence is death throughout time and space. Harry Potter you have been charged and your fate is to rot. Forever will you stay aware of all that surrounds you and watching the deaths of your self. You both have been sentenced and your punishment will be carried out."**

Her hair was long and black. In a funny way she reminded me of Cho Chang only not as plump as her and more on the exotic side. One side of her face was scarred. A long jagged cut ran from the top of her hair to her chin. Running right through her eye and lips. But she was till beautiful. She stared at me long with her pale violet eye. A smile formed on her lips while she turned her head towards Harry.

"**Harry Potter, you will come with us and do not struggle or the pain I shall inflict will be deadly. Come along prisoner!"**

The force of the wind turned into a black hole behind Harry and her. She pulled the blade from his chest but left me there and I fell to my knees. I had briefly wondered why no one had come to help me, but that wasn't what I wanted right then. Once again that tingly feeling surrounded me and on instinct I grabbed it and wrapped myself in it before forcing it at Harry. I saw the string and felt it go to Harry, wrapping around then disappearing.

"Draco!" The darkness was just engulfing him before I could grab him.

"I'll come for you Harry! Remember that! I'll come for you!" With that he was gone and I could here her laughing at me. But that was nothing, I was bleeding to death and I needed to get help.

When I turned around my fear engulfed me. There in a bloody mess lay the whole of Hogwarts. Everybody that I knew and loved. Everybody that I loathe or didn't know lay dead and I alone had survived. I didn't have time though and I had made a promise that I knew now I would be the only person to do it. I had to save Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 1

**With Death**

**Author: Yasmine1(also KumikoVegeta)**

**Rating: K for now**

**Summary: Draco and Harry hate each other. But even hate has to be put to the side when Harry gets captured by unknown travelers from another world. Its up to Draco to find Harry and take him back. AU Time Travel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't claim that this idea is original. I don't think I'm taking scenes from other people's stories… but if I am email me. And I shall apologize. Thank you**

**AN: sorry it took so long to update. I write the stories and forget about them… HA HA HA**

**Chapter one**

** My name is Harry Potter, I'm sure you have heard of me. Either as the Boy Who Lived, as the boy who came face to face with Lord Voldemort and lived, or how about the Golden boy of Gryffindor? Yes. See I knew you had heard of me. But I am here to say that those things have absolutely nothing to do with me. I'm not golden and I'm not the purest Light supporter you will ever find. Hell sometimes I think that if I don't contain myself I may turn into a Dark wizard or a suicidal Teenager. **

**But I digress. My tale begins as always in the Great Hall. I was eating breakfast like always and wasn't really enjoying the nonsense that is my housemate's conversations. The world is so buttery to them. Everything is roses and skipping. It makes me sick. Even Ron and Hermoine are acting like the world is all sunshine. I don't understand that at all, all the things they have seen with me. I decide to get up and leave. Class starts in a half an hour and I just feel like getting out before going to Divination. As I stand Ron looks at me and simply gives me the look.**

"**I'll see you in class." I reassure him and take my bag to walk away.**

** As I'm walking towards the door I catch sight of Draco Malfoy walking towards me. Now let me stop right here to explain a bit of things to you. Draco Malfoy is a git. He is selfish and spoiled. He feels the world owes him and he expects payment now! His attitude towards life is highly ignorant of the facts and he is simply a Daddy's boy. He thinks I don't know that he tries to get me to react to his disgusting words. And though I try not to get involved he always pulls me in. I hate how I act around him and yet I can't seem to stop myself.**

** I wish to tell you about a moment he and I had the previous year that will put into view how I feel about him. It happened while I was having my regular mental break downs in the Forbidden Forest. I had thought that night while I fought with a nasty nightmare that Voldemort so nicely placed in my head, that I heard footsteps behind me. When I turned I saw him. We didn't say anything nor did we look away. He stared me in the eye and I in his and I found out then that we were connected. Be it the darkness that we both faced or the sense of kindred spirits. I felt a connection to him at that time. He walked away after a bit of time. I watched his back until it was but a dark shadow of his light radiance. The next day, while we stood facing off outside of the Charms classroom, I realized something. As he stared at me, he gave me the briefest nod of understanding. The same understanding that I wanted so much to come from my friends. I knew then that had fate been different he would have been my friend.**

** But though I know that if I ever had to I could talk to him and have him really hear me, do not doubt that I hate him and do not doubt that he hates me. But understand that should anything occur I, oddly enough; know that he would have my back. And let me tell you one thing. I hope that knowledge never has to be used. Back to the story.**

**I could see the wheels of his mind turning. Trying to come up with the most nastiest thing he could say. I tried to brace myself but as always he hit the target and ran with it.**

"**Hey Potter!" He always treats my name like a severed rotted arm.**

"**What do you want Malfoy? I'm in no mood!" Lord he pisses me off! And I knew that he was going to say something nasty. And one thing I know, Draco never disappoints me.**

"**You look like your dog just died. Or maybe your pet wolf got lost and fell off a cliff somewhere." Ok that may have hurt a bit. And I maybe a little angry right now.**

"**Sod Off! You know nothing about me!" **

"**You do your eyes like that Potter and you remind me of Lord Voldemort." That did it.**

** I jumped on him and grabbed a hold of his hair so fast that even I was stunned by it. I just felt like smashing his face into the floor over and over. Understanding or not I wanted to see his blood and maybe just maybe I'd feel better. We were rolling out the punches when Snape ripped me off of him. Trying to get my heart rate down I barely noticed the change in Draco's face before a force pushed Snape against the far wall. His bones breaking on impact and his blood leaking from the damaged body. I didn't understand what had happened. I couldn't believe that Draco would do that to a teacher. But when I turned to him I knew that it wasn't him. Something else just killed our teacher, something that didn't want anyone around Draco and I.**

** I saw his eyes widen when he looked at me and I saw in his eyes myself. Only this version of me wasn't what I had wanted to see. It was a darker me. A meaner version of what I am. This version was evil and I hoped that this wasn't what had just caused the death of a teacher.**

"**_Through out time I have searched for you little one. The time has come to claim what is mine! Albus Dumbledore, you have been judged and trialed we will take the Chosen_ _one!"_**

** The voice, was female, it was clear and yet shaded. If you can understand that. Like it held secrets and mysteries not meant to be known. All of a sudden we were stuck. Unable to move. All around I could hear and feel the worry. I remember asking Draco what was going on and he telling me not to worry. I didn't even care that we had used each other's name. I felt the blade go through me only to realize that it had come from behind Draco. I could feel the tears leak from my eyes as I watched him die slowly in front of me. My own pain trying to drown me in waves, only to keep me awake to feel again. And suddenly her voice sounded again.**

"_**Aww how cute that even in this life you refuse to walk away! Draco Malfoy you have been charged with murder and such your sentence is death throughout time and space. Harry Potter you have been charged and your fate is to rot. Forever will you stay aware of all that surrounds you and watching the deaths of your self. You both have been sentenced and your punishment will be carried out."**_

** She had long black hair. Her stance reminded me of Cho. But she had a scar from the top of her head to her chin. It sliced through her eye and mouth. She pulled the blade from out of me. Leaving Draco to fall to the floor with the blade still imbedded in his chest. The blood falling over his arms in rivulets as he looked at me.**

"**_Harry Potter, you will come with us and do not struggle or the pain I shall inflict will be deadly. Come along prisoner!"_**

** I could feel the wind pick up behind me more than see it. I began to take in the destruction that was around us. The dead bodies were everywhere. The dozens of demons were slaughtering people that I had grown to love and hate. Many of these people were my friends and enemies. But now all of them were dead. I looked at Draco and knew I'd never see him again. Voldemort would win and the world would be in chaos. That same connection again overcame me. But this time I saw it more than felt it. It connected me to Draco Malfoy and for once I tried to say what my heart wanted me to say.**

"**Draco." I tried to finish. I tried to say goodbye or something. Tried to express the sense of lose at that moment. But I couldn't.**

"**I'll come for you Harry! Remember that! I'll come for you!" **

** Those were the last words I heard him say as I was dragged into the portal that had opened behind me and the woman. We were followed by the dozens of demon type things that walked along side of us. I won't say that I wasn't scared. That maybe this was the end. But the power and confidence of Draco's final words to me, made me think that maybe I will survive and maybe he will come to save me. There were still things about the Wizarding world that I didn't know. Maybe Draco knew where I was being taken. Before I knew what happened my mind went dark and I knew no more.**

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

** I awoke to a loud noise. It sounded like screaming, but not human screams. But something I have heard in the Forbidden Forest. Screams of pain and pleasure mixed together. It was horrifying. When I opened my eyes I found that I stood on a pedestal of some sort. Thousands upon thousands of creatures sat in a stadium type building looking down on me. I saw snakes with large fangs dripping venom or just saliva. I saw demon like beings with their large black bodies and wings. I saw humanoid things that shifted their image every couple of seconds. I saw things that made me turn my head, from the look of them was too horrible. All the while I cried and begged for anybody to help Draco get me. My mind was shut down when a figured appeared in front of me.**

"**What do you think Harry Potter? Do you see all that you have wronged stand around you. Awaiting your destruction? Or do you not know what I am talking about?" It was the woman that had come to get me. Up close she too looked humanoid. She turned from me in disgust when I couldn't find the voice to speak. She turned towards the large growling crowd and her voice was suddenly amplified.**

"**_We have captured the criminal Harry Potter!" _The applause was enormous. All the creatures screamed and howled and scratched at themselves and others. Some stood up, others jumped up and down. These people really seemed to hate me.**

"**_He has been found guilty and will be put into the chamber! But first I think we should make him watch, the death of his other worlds. Then this way we will have the last Harry Potter and we will watch him slowly rot! Bring out his associate!" _**

** The noise was deafening as the crowd stood to watch giant doors to Harry's right open. In horror he watched Draco Malfoy walk up next to him. Chains around his neck connected the chains on his arms and ankles. Harry knew immediately that this was not the Draco he knew. His eyes had no pupils and were white. He had a ghost like sense to him and his hair had blood red streaks running through them. When this double looked at him he felt like he looked into his soul.**

"**Don't be afraid Harry. He will come for you." His voice sounded far away, like the times when Trelawney had visions. This Draco smiled at him, and Harry felt a fear unlike any other he had experienced.**

"**My eyes were made to see. My body was made to bleed. My soul was twisted with yours so that time would not destroy us. You are but me as I am you Harry. The darkness in this world has nothing on what you will see. We were Darkness. Creatures made to live in Darkness. But we killed and we betrayed. But wait and they will show you." He turned from me, his eyes no longer filling me with fear and despair. It was like the power of dementors wrapped around him like skin.**

**The woman watched us interact. Her face contorted with anger. I could tell she had not wanted this Draco to talk to me.**

"**_Bring forth the screen! As we watch the death of these prisoners! Guards! Grab a hold of Draco Malfoy. He will show this Harry Potter why we have come to kill him and all his alternate selves."_**

** Two the ugliest things I have ever seen grabbed hold of Draco. He allowed them so they didn't have to struggle. A large screen appeared in front of us as the woman walked behind Draco. She held in her hand a metal hat. It had wires and other things sticking out of it. Smiling she placed it on his head and I watched him scream out before the lights went off and his eyes began to glow.**

**I'll never forget the horrors I saw on that screen as I watched what this world's Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter did. **

**To Be Continued**

**Review Reply:**

**Crysania Fay: Thank you so much. I completely forgot about this story and was surprise when I found it had reviews. Thank you for reviewing**

**Jane-Lily: I hope this cleared up the fact that they were so friendly all of a sudden. I hate having thins go unexplained… but you have to have people come and read. Sorry it took so long for me to update.**

**Lonewolf: thank you for reviewing**

**Myniephoenix: Worry about taking so long to update. Thank you for the review.**

**AN: Now that I know this story exist I will finish it. Don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 2

_**With Death**_

**Author: KumikoVegeta aka Yasmine1**

**Email: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. JK owns them and if you sue I promise I will not only NOT come but you could get my hard earned $6.50 that I currently have in my pocket. That can buy a Value meal McDonalds…..**

**Summary: Draco and Harry hate each other. But even hate has to be put to the side when Harry gets captured by unknown travelers from another world. Its up to Draco to find Harry and take him back. AU Time Travel**

**Last time**

**"My eyes were made to see. My body was made to bleed. My soul was twisted with yours so that time would not destroy us. You are but me as I am you Harry. The darkness in this world has nothing on what you will see. We were Darkness. Creatures made to live in Darkness. But we killed and we betrayed."**

**Chapter 2**

**I am darkness. A being forged to create remorse and despair wherever I go. I was made to keep the population of the capital city under thumb. They called him Doctor Joy. He had everything but joy. He was a cold man missing 2 screws and completely off his rocker. But his work was precise and you couldn't fault his mind. As odd as it was he was a genius. The current Minister of Lucent City has asked Dr. Joy for two guards. Dr. Joy was able to create robots or something of that sort that protected any one city as long as the minister coughed up the cash. **

**It had taken Minister Vaughn two years of skimming off the top of the city's budget to get the money for the guards. His citizens need not know how much skimming… of course it was for their protection. And the fact that he had to get two was enough to break the bank if he thought good and long about it. But from what he heard of from the Minister in West Haven City, the guard there kept not only everyone in check but also the crime rate from the things under the surface, that lived in the undergroundcity of Audix,had dramatically decreased as well. And Greg Vaughn was willing to pay this money for that protection.**

**The Underground city of Audix that was home to the mutations of the world was run by a woman of great strength and wisdom. She, at one point in time, was a great beauty. But after being the general of a war she was cut up. Not enough to stop her beauty but enough to give her bitterness. Her name is Neveah. Her hatred for all things after the war warped her sense of being. So she went under and have been leading the mutants ever since.**

"**Dr. Joy's office, Elaine speaking, how may I assist you?... Hello Minister Vaughn so nice to hear from you……. Dr. Joy is in his office at the moment….. Yes he is finishing guard one and two….. Minister Vaughn I was instructed to let you know that your city is going to be tested for a new prototype. He wants to try out these new guards he has created for your city. If it goes well he will in time replace all others. He does say that if they don't work he will replace yours with the original kind no cost. …. Yes Minister. They will be to you in a week. Of course Minister. You have a nice day as well."**

**He named us Draco and Harry. We have no idea why. Later in time we will come to find that he had gained in this world what no other could. He could see dimensions and other universes. He found us in another world and was able to copy what he saw. But he made us twisted. He gave us powers that we shouldn't have. He forced me to be a Seer and Harry to need the blood of innocents to stop from changing. Into what? We were never sure. Not until we were turned loose onto the City of Lucent. He made my skin from Dementors. So much so that by standing near me you were sucked of all your happiness. He gave me blood that if spilt would burn the flesh from anything, on any given moment when I'm mad spikes would sprout from my body. Sending my blood to burn whatever it touched. **

**What he didn't tell us was that we needed each other. He had woven our bodies so that if we were ever not in touch with each other our powers would engulf us. We would become weapons, not guards. I think that was what he wanted. The capital city was flowing with potential. And Dr. Joy wanted it and the people to bow to him. I told you he was mad. He sent us out as planned. Allowed us to get used to being in the world. Dr. Joy told Vaughn that we were to stay together, but as all power hungry people, he did not heed the Doctor's warning and we were separated within the first month.**

**We found out then why we were bound together. Without my presence Harry changed into a Hydra. His hundred heads devoured women and children. He breathed fire on the homes and destroyed property after property. He killed hundreds of thousands and left only destruction in his wake. I was no different. I had come to find that I was not only a human Dementor but also a natural at Necromancy. I killed and took their souls only to bring them back and have them under my control. The city was destroyed within a couple of days. Minister Vaughn was able to send out a distress call, it brought the surrounding cities to our path. And we crushed them as well. We started to move into city after city. Killing and enslaving. We took over half the continent in two weeks time. The entire continent by the end of the month. They tried to fight us, but we were too strong. And all the while Dr. Joy followed us and claimed every city.**

**Like all villains, Dr. Joy got cocky. He started to claim himself king too soon and the rebels took over. The people that I was supposed to watch and destroy, the people underground, had risen up and destroyed Dr. Joy, the zombies that I had created, and came after me and Harry. I don't know how it was done. I was so far away from Harry by that time. But I could feel his soul recoil from mine and disappear. It was like cold water over hot skin. He was ripped from this plain of existence and I was left alone. I can still feel him. He calls to my dark side. They captured me soon after in hopes that I would not call out to him and bring him back. He was my other half and now I am merely going through the days until I can see him again. **

**They killed Dr. Joy after obtaining his ability to see different dimension, they surpassed ever that. They gained the ability to travel to those other worlds as well. That was when they put me on trial. That was when I finally saw Harry's body. Mutilated beyond repair. They did it so thatI couldn't bring him back if I wanted to. Fools I want to be where he is not him here. The woman stood on a platform facing all the vile things in the city of Audix. And they called me foul.**

"**_People of Audix! We have finally stopped the spread of destructions throughout our land. We have finally stopped the pair of Death. Dr. Joy's creations. His babies. We watched from below while they killed and maimed. We watched from below as the blood of the millions flowed from the surface and polluted our water. We watched them kill our people and friends, our families and enemies! And we heard their cry rise up from the ashes to drown us in sorrow. So much so that we felt compelled to step out of our wasteland and take on the darkness, and evil, the betrayal that was Draco and Harry. And do you know what we did?" _The roar rose up around me. They screamed and cried out for my blood. Many of them burned by my very blood. Many of them missing limbs from Harry's own mouth. Disfigured and distorted due to our own thirst for chaos.**

"**_We grabbed a hold of Harry! We ripped his lungs from his chest and let his blood that heals flow over us. We made him scream throughout the billowing clouds of smoke that filled our blue skies! We ran through his intestines and sang as his heart beat no more! Long live the immortal guard! Long live the Hydra! Long live Harry!" _She was everything Dr. Joy said she would be. Beautiful. Her long hair flowing like black midnight over her tight uniform of deep blues. Her face held a cut that ran from her hair to her chin. Taking an eye and part of her lips with it. She only saw out of one eye and the other was a dark pink scar. I knew immediately that she was someone that held power. Some one to fear. But I felt no fear. I felt only remorse. I missed my companion. And even his mutilate body could bring some consol to my heart, or what is thought to be my heart. **

"**_We also got a hold of Dr. Joy himself. We had to destroy his body but the information we got from his mind will allow us to think up a good judgment for this criminal. The elders and I will beable to see and visit several different worlds. The worlds that Dr. Joy himself had gotten the idea to make these abominable cretins. We were even able to get into contact with a leader in the core universe. Guards! Grab a hold of Draco. He shall show us what we accomplished." _Her eye turned to me and I didn't know what they would do. I could see the future but I could also see everything. All I had to do was be touched and I could pull up their past, present and future. It was a gift and a curse from Dr. Joy. The guard didn't touch me. But she did and I saw her life flash before my eyes. **

**I saw her as a child, her long hair in a braid. She was playing with her father. Oddly enough her father looked a little like Minister Vaughn. I saw her join the military. And I saw how she got that cut. It was gruesome. Her pretty face being ripped apart by the early creations of Dr. Joy's army of guards. Then I was brought to the near present.**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

**_I watched, as did all the mutants that surrounded me, her walk into an office filled with trinkets and other things. Her eyes on a figure sitting behind a desk with long white hair. His eyes were grave and stern but the air around him was of power. I could sense it even from here that he was someone not to mess with. She sat across from him her eyes never leaving his, never once looking at the two people that stood behind him. A man with long black hair and a woman that looked even sterner. A tactic she learned in the military, look only at the leader._**

"_**To what do I owe this visit ma'am? I know that you are not of this plane. Why have you come to me today?"**_

"**_I have come from a different universe. A place where my people and my loved ones were killed due to a creation of a Dr. Joy. He made two creatures that were made to destroy and it took us sometime to but we were able to kill one and capture the other. The Doctor proved too evil to allowed to live so after gaining his ability to see and expanding on that theory we were able to come up with a good punishment we desrtoyed him as well. We have come to find that the doctor found several different worlds that held the creatures and we have decided to go to each world."_**

"**_What did these creatures do?" The stern woman looked directly at her. Her eyes took in the young appearance and judged from that. Which even I know is a mistake._**

"**_One was a Hydra. He held healing in his blood so we could never stab him or get close enough to hurt him. The other was a soul stealer. He sucked in your soul and devoured it before bring the person back to life and using them for Dr. Joy's army of darkness. He was blessed with the sight. He was the most feared and harder to kill."_**

"_**Who are these creatures? What are their names?" The other man with the long hair sneered at her. His face contorted into a horrified shape. Something that could have been fearful to others but to her it wasn't.**_

"_**I'm not sure of their names in each world. I believe it has never changed. But in our world they are know of only one name. Harry and Draco. I believe they are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy here." Neither of the people made a sound. The surprise showed only in their eyes. The older man…. Albus looked at her. His face showing nothing.**_

"**_What is the punishment you have deemed worthy of the crimes they have committed?"_**

"_**Death. Death to all their parts. And the last forms would be entombed forever. Never to see the light of day, but to wait immortal in a tomb. They wouldn't even have each other to talk to. This was the only punishment we felt would do justice. We come to you to take what is our. The blood of Harry runs thru this world and since we have killed our Harry, we want yours to entomb forever. Will you willingly give them to us?" You could see the tension in the air. As well as see the three stiffen. They didn't know if the girl would attack and find the boys before they could be warned.**_

**_It happened so quickly that even she was caught off guard. Albus, the older man, grabbed a hold of her while the other man pulled something out at her and stuck it to her neck. The woman ran from the room, you could hear her running down the hall before the door closed. Albus held her tight almost to the point of strangling._**

"_**We will not allow you to take the boys. They may be killers in your time but here they are not. Severus go and make sure the boys are together and don't let anyone near them. GO!" Severus ran from the room. His mission, like the woman's was to get o the boys.**_

"_**You can't beat me Albus! Even I know where they are. I could have killed them before you even knew I was here. I came to ask you to give them up without a fight. But since that is what you want… so be it. I will return and when I do. The children's blood will be on your hands." With that the connection ended.**_

****

**The connection ended. That scene took place some months before the massacre that brought you to our world. You aren't my Harry and yet I feel a connection to you that I know is deeper than anything I have ever felt with my Harry. I know that he will come for you. I know that he will save you. It will take time. But then it will take them time to find the other worlds to kill our other halves. And make no mistake Harry, I am evil and want nothing more than to rip you limb from limb. I want to taste your blood on my lips and feel your life slip from your body to my aura only to bring you back as my slave.**

**And had your counterpart not died you would have been the first. For some reason your world is considered the core and is easier to find. It will take months to find the next. But in the mean time, pray! Pray to any deity or god that holds supreme in your life. Pray that Draco finds a spell to get to you and that the connection he made with you pulls him to you. Pray that I never get near you. For I will kill you Harry. Make no mistake about that!**

**And your death will be a piece of Heaven, a place that I will never step forth into. No matter what universe I'm in.**

**TBC**

**Thank you all that reviewed. Tell me what you think so that I can fix it or get rid of it… if I feel it is necessary. See ya in the next chapter! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**With Death**

**Author: Yasmine1 aka KumikoVegeta**

**Email: T may turn into M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this without about a million dollars waiting in my checking account.**

**Summary: Draco and Harry hate each other. But even hate has to be put to the side when Harry gets captured by unknown travelers from another world. It's up to Draco to find Harry and take him back. AU Time Travel**

**In the last chapter:**

"**_For some reason your world is considered the core and is easier to find. It will take months to find the next. But in the mean time, pray! Pray to any deity or god that holds supreme in your life. Pray that Draco finds a spell to get to you and that the connection he made with you pulls him to you. Pray that I never get near you. For I will kill you Harry. Make no mistake about that!_**

**_And your death will be a piece of Heaven, a place that I will never step forth into. No matter what universe I'm in."_**

****

**Chapter 3**

_Massacre at Hogwarts_

_ The Memorial for the School of Hogwarts took place today at four o'clock. It has been a week since the whole of Hogwarts, including the teachers were found murdered. It was with a sad heart today that the inhabitants of Hogwarts were laid to rest. At this time there are no suspects, though it has been mentioned that the Minster believes it is the work of Death Eaters or You Know Who himself. Another sad note is that Harry Potter is still missing. At this time we can not know where he is, or if he is even still alive. We at the Daily Prophet hope that this act of devastation will shed a little light on where our Savior is. Hopefully if our Savior is alive he will come back and lead us against this war that we are in now. And what happened to Draco Malfoy? His body as well wasn't found. Are they together? Were they both kidnapped? Or are they both dead? Did Draco Malfoy kill the teachers and students of Hogwarts and take Harry Potter? Should we look to him for our Savior? At this time the Minister of Magic as well as the Aurors are looking for Mr. Malfoy for questioning. Unfortunately there are too many questions and not enough answers of what happened that fateful night at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May Merlin look down on Harry Potter and the souls that were lost in the Massacre of Hogwarts. _

** The cloaked figure threw the Daily Prophet into the nearest trash bin. He had been en route to god knows where for the last week. A flash of pain shot through his chest as a fit of cough took over his entire form. He pulled the cloak closer to his body and walked faster. He still had to meet someone at a coffee shop on the corner five blocks from the Leaky Cauldron. He walked the last blocks and slipped into the shop. It was slightly packed with teenagers and older people drinking coffee and just talking. He slowly lowered his body to the table in the back and waited.**

** Just as he was about to get up for the bathroom a woman and an older gentlemen walked into the shop. Her hair was short and brown. It curled at her ears and she wore a light blue dress that covered her arms and legs. Beside her was a man that had to be in his early eighties. His hair was white and his skin a little pink tinted. He held her arm against him as they moved to the back of the shop towards the man. Both sat down across from him.**

"**We came as soon as I could get out from under the watch. I'm sorry it took so long. How have you been?" The woman spoke to the man in hushed tones.**

"**Ok I guess. I'm still in some pain. But I can get over that. Did you bring the papers?" His voice was raspy from lack of talking. He never pulled his hood down; after all he was being looked for.**

"**I did bring them. I'm confused as to how you knew of my work." The older gentlemen stated beside him.**

**The figure didn't answer at first when the papers were handed to him. He took them into his long bony fingers. Fingers that at one point were immaculate were now stained from blood that still flowed form him slowly whenever he moved and opened the large wound on his chest. **

"**It was a hunch. I can't explain it to you. I can't even tell you where I'll go with these papers. But you have to understand that the less you know, the less they will be able to get out of you. Did you bring the potion mother?"**

"**Of course dear. I also brought a bag of ingredients, healing potions already made, and several cauldrons incase you need more potions wherever you are going. You will return won't you?" She handed over to him a small bag that she pulled form her pocket. One he hadn't seen when she walked in.**

"**I don't know if I will live through this. If I do then I shall return, if not. Know that I love you mother and thank you Professor Yoj. Now I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I must erase this from your mind." He looked up at them through the shadow under his cloak.**

"**That is fine sweetie. We have already made up an alibi over this trip. Do what you have to do just don't mess up our minds. Right Professor? Ok them honey go ahead." Professor Yoj and his mother looked away from him as he raised his hand to their faces.**

"**Deleo meus imprint. Deleo is moment. Permissum haud vir vel bestia take ex is mens , quis EGO have perfectus hic." 1. Light purple beam came from his hands and went towards their foreheads. They looked odd for a second then got up and walked out of the shop. They didn't look back and the cloaked stranger gathered the papers and left as well. **

** It took him a while but he managed to go into a dark bar and sit in the back. After taking the potions that would heal the wound in his chest and trying to get rid of the pain with another potion the figure was finally able to pull the papers from the inside o his cloak to read. The papers were spread out on the table. The light over his table swung over head and showed him the words, thoughts, even pictures of everything he knew the professor would have accomplished. **

**JJJJJJJJJ**

_June 4th 1978_

_ I have been working on this for the last twenty years. I have been putting together several potions that finally have the cause I want; to put the traveler into a trance. After twenty years of research I have finally perfected the trance and the after effects. I can now see the alternate dimensions but with another potion completely taken out of context I was able to travel to the forbidden road that shows the dimensions and can enter them. I have gone to a world where I am a scientist or something of that nature. It was wonderful. Now I was not able to stay long, due to the lack of an anchor that would keep me in that world, but I know that with time I will obtain that anchor and will be able to travel to any world and stay. I was able to travel to that world several times to do odd experiments and to see what would happen to this world. I will discuss what I found. _

_ It has also come to my attention that I am unsure what happens to the alternate me when I travel to that world. I'm not sure if they're pushed to a different plane to wait or if I take their place. No one seemed to interact with me, but then again I appeared in a place that was quite crowded. I saw no one in that world that would be in this so I can now see that unless you are in the core universe; you will not see the traveler. I must stress again that due to the lack of an anchor I was unable to test my theory. I hope that with time I will be able to not only stay but also bring back with me a person from that world to this. As I said I went back several times to experiment with some of my findings. I had taken a cloak from a stranger and when I felt the pull and brought back I did not have the cloak. When I went a second time, I fell into the lab of my counterpart and taken something that meant a great deal to me that I had lost as well as a pen that was on my desk when I left. When I came back, it was the missing trinket that stayed with me and not the pen. It is safe to say that if the object that is brought back is missing from the core, it will come back with you._

_ I am not certain if something is destroyed or dead will return to the core, since it is safe to say that it was destroyed in the original. That is something that I must plan out very well. Also it is a theory that the main world will or will not change if I do anything in the other universes. That is also my next plan of action. I will have to go back to the research and try to find an anchor that will draw me to the universes and bring me back. Something similar to a connection between the worlds. I will have to wait to test this theory as well._

_ I'm not too sure if I am remembering this, but I believe that when I first went into the trance I met with a womanly figure on the road to the first dimension. I can not be certain if this was an illusion or if it was taking place. She spoke to me and I then found myself in the other universe. I'm not sure if it happened since it hasn't happened since that first time. _

**DDDDDDDDD**

** He smiled to himself. He has found exactly what he was looking for. Closing his eyes briefly he could feel the connection that drew him to Harry. It wasn't strong but it was stable and it was enough of a connection to pull him through the world enough to find him. He hadn't the faintest idea how many worlds he would have to go through to find him. But he made a promise, shared a moment of understanding and he was not about to let Harry stay wherever he was a lone. **

** The figure stood after downing a glass of water sitting on the table and made up his mind that he would go today. Walking to a near by hotel, is what he thought the muggles called it, he ordered a room and went inside. Clearing the floor and hanging his cloak up, Draco Malfoy began to follow the instructions that the professor had laid out in his journals. He made the potions that would put him into a trance and affectively travel down the road that would lead him to the alternate dimensions. **

** It took a couple of hours but when it was a half an hour to three in the morning he had finished all three of the potions. One to put him in a trance, one to give him the ability to walk through the dimensions and one to strengthen his connection to Harry so that he could hone in on Harry's signature in each dimension he traveled in. It was kind of like a beacon to Harry's soul. Looking at each of them he ran into the bath room to take a quick shower and get ready for his journey. He wasn't certain what he would find or how Harry would change in each dimension, but he was determined not to look like a pauper.**

** Coming back with ten minutes to spare, Draco downed the potions and lay in bed. Soon the affects would take over and he would see no more. As he waited for the potion to take over his system he thought back to the last entry in the Professor's journal. He remembered the Professor stating that he ran into a woman on the road and that he wasn't sure if it really happened or not. As his mind started to drift he felt a little scared that he hadn't remembered that part, but was assured that if the Professor could do it, then he could as well. His mind went dark.**

**HHHHHHHH**

** I woke up in a damp cell. My glasses lay next to my hand and I'm glad I didn't accidentally smash them when I woke. I've been here for a week and already I feel a loneliness that I can't express. The cell across from mine is quiet; I would be as well if I had done what he and my counterpart had done in this world. They killed so many and even now after seeing it a week ago I still get the creeps when he looks at me with those white eyes. He is lying on the floor of his cell facing me. His face is drawn into a look of terror. His eyes are thankfully closed. Not like three days ago when they moved him across from mine and I woke to see his eyes open watching me and yet not. I screamed so loud that the hideous guards came running and made him turn from me. Apparently, they wanted me dead but not dead in this world since they had killed the Harry from this time. **

** The woman hadn't come to talk to me since the screening and trail. All I can remember is watching everything that had happened and finding myself sick. Only to have the screen go away and find the mutilated body of myself lying in the most disturbing fashions on a slab by my feet. I was sick then. And all I heard was the cheers and screams of the many mutants that littered the stands surrounding us. Afterwards this Draco was calm, collected. He never once looked at me the whole time I was sick. His eyes stayed on the figure. I think that if he had any type of pupils in his eyes he would have been sad. I got the sadness from him as they lead him and me away. **

** As I sit here I think about my Draco. I wonder if he will still come for me like he promised or if he will just go into hiding. I'm not sure if anybody survived the attack from the mutants and the woman when they came to take me. I had hoped that they did, but slowly I come to find that in my heart I know they didn't. I try not to think about my capture because it too gives me nightmares. Then for some reason I think about Voldemort? What is he doing while I'm gone? Is he trying to take over now that both Dumbledore and I are out of the picture? I hope Draco is able to find me. I remember what this Draco told me yesterday. That he could feel his soul being drawn to me. Not me but his Harry. He said that the other me was calling for him to go to him. He said that when my Draco came, he would go to Harry and they would be together as they were made to be. I got the impression that it was not of a romantic nature and I ignored his implications. **

** I'm getting a little dizzy now. And I don't know why. For some reason my mind is spinning and circling around one image. As I'm slowly lowering myself to the floor I notice that the other Draco is up and staring at me. I heard him talking to me before I fell into a deep slumber.**

_"**He has entered the Portal of time. He must meet with the Guardian before she allows him to travel here. If he is found unworthy she will send him back and forbid his passage. He must pass her test before she will let him move forward. Many people have been turned away do to fear. I hope for your sake that his feelings for you are strong enough to give him the way to pass." **_

' _Draco.'_

**TBC**

**-------------------------------------------**

**A/N: 1. Erase my imprint. Erase this moment. Let no man or animal take from this mind, what I have done here.**

**A/N2: Thank you all that have come to read the story and special thanks to all that have reviewed. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanx.**

**_Enchantress of the Dark: Thank you so much for reviewing. _**


	5. Chapter 4

**With Death**

**Author: Yasmine1 aka KumikoVegeta**

**Email: T may turn into M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this without about a million dollars waiting in my checking account.**

**Summary: Draco and Harry hate each other. But even hate has to be put to the side when Harry gets captured by unknown travelers from another world. It's up to Draco to find Harry and take him back. AU Time Travel.**

**In The Last Chapter:**

"_**He has entered the Portal of time. He must meet with the Guardian before she allows him to travel here. If he is found unworthy she will send him back and forbid his passage. He must pass her test before she will let him move forward. Many people have been turned away do to fear. I hope for your sake that his feelings for you are strong enough to give him the way to pass." **_

****

****

_**Chapter four**_

**_Draco walked along a path of light. A mist was surrounding him, some times running over the path but never strong enough to shade the light from his feet. The temperature of the place was not affecting his body as he thought it would be. The mist left his skin with a sensation of moisture and yet his brain wouldn't acknowledge it. He shook his head and continued to walk, feeling a slight tug deep inside him that told him that Harry was ahead of him._**

****

****

"_**Draco." The voice startled him to a stop. It sounded like it was coming from behind him. HE turned quickly only to see nothing but mist. Not even a path. Not hearing anything or seeing anything, he began to walk again.**_

"**_Draco!" This time it was behind him, he turned back towards the path he just took, the mist was getting a lot darker. And he thought he saw shadows floating through the darkening mist. HE turned fast only to see that his surrounds were Black. He couldn't tell what was around him. Suddenly something brushed his arm, a hand or fingers. He screamed. _**

"_**I'm doing this for Harry! I'm doing this for Harry! Harry would be brave! Harry wouldn't get scared!" With his eyes closed tight he was able to calm himself a bit.**_

"_**Draco, where are you going?" The voice was light and airy. It reminded him of Looney Luna. Opening his eyes he saw before him a gleaming light. It took no shape yet he knew it to be a woman.**_

"_**I have to find Harry Potter. Please let me through."**_

"**_But you hate him Draco. You have always hated him. Ever since your father talk about him to you back when you were but 3 years old. You hated him when he refused your friendship and you hated him for besting you. Why should I allow you entrance into Worlds where you will see yourself and Harry together, when you did not desire him near you in your own World?" The light flickered. It gave off a warm presence as if it was someone that he knew. It reminded him of his mother._**

"_**Because I promised him I would save him and for once I'm going to make sure I do that. Now get out of my way!" He sneered at her, or whatever it was. No one was going to stop his passage.**_

"**_Very well Draco. I will allow you passage, but because of your attitude I shall not take you directly to your Harry. You must save the other Harry and Draco's. This is my mission to you. Save the world's versions of you and a portal will allow you access to the next world. Fail and you will be stranded. They can only have one attempt to each World. If they fail to kill them, they will be sent home and that World will be closed to him forever. Do not fail them. Good Luck."_**

"_**Malfoy's do not need luck!"**_

****

****

_**HHHHHHH**_

**_I felt the moment the other woke up. His eyes turning towards me in his cell across from mine. I think that I have become used to him searching me out in you wake. His eyes do not scare me so much now as they did. His presence still haunts my dreams. I turn to him and watch him stretch. His pupils are there, I have come to notice, just very pale. He hasn't said anything since he mentioned Draco passing through the Portal. I guess I forgot that he was a Seer; otherwise I would have asked how he knew. But maybe he could feel Draco differently than me since they were kind of the same person. I wondered how this Harry and Draco got a long. The Screening really didn't have much feeling behind it; I figured tonight I would ask._**

****

****

"**_Um, Draco? How did you and I feel around each other? I mean what were your feelings with him?" I sounded like a little girl talking about a crush. At first it didn't look like he would answer and then he turned towards the wall and began to speak in a deep set voice._**

"_**I do not understand what you mean about feelings." **_

"_**Well did you care for him? Did you love him? Did you hate him? You know how he touched you. How he appeared to you or your appeal to him. I guess I'm doing a worst job explaining it to you."**_

"**_Harry was my companion. There was no love or hate. He was like an extension of me. Do you not feel the same about your Draco?" Curiosity weaved its way through his words as he turned to me. His eyes looked behind my head so that I wouldn't get lost in them._**

"_**Draco and I aren't exactly friends. I think that in another time or place we could've been. I wouldn't say he was an extension of me or a companion."**_

"**_How can you say he is not your companion when he travels through time to find you? At this moment you can feel him, how can you say he is not an extension of you? My Harry killed and maimed. He brought destruction and mayhem and I at his side did the same. I respected him for what he was and what he did. He was like a dark void and I felt compelled to fill it with my own darkness. I did not need to love him or hate him. I was drawn to him as your Draco is drawn to you. I bet that it has been that way in the entire time you have known him. It was like you were the flame and he the moth, he couldn't stop himself. He came to you and you responded each time. Like you were never able to ignore him. He made you come to life, he understood you where no other could. Is this not correct?"_**

"**_I never thought of it that way. I guess I never wondered why he always bothered me so much. But how do you know all this stuff? As a Seer are you able to see other Worlds?"_**

"_**No I am not. But I know him and I know you. It may be a different knowledge but it is something all the same. I feel as drawn to you as my Harry." He sighed and put his head on his knees, a position Harry had never seen his own Draco take. "I miss him. Even though you are him I know from my connection that you aren't. He calls to me, I wish to follow him. Can I tell you a secret?"**_

"_**Yeah. Sure."**_

"_**I…" Just as he was about to say something a Gruesome Duo came into our paths and opened the cells. We were dragged out and chains put around our necks, hands and ankles. They forced us down the hall, grunting and groaning the whole way.**_

"_**What is your secret?" We were brought before the crowd of mutants again, they thankfully had removed the other Harry's body from the platform, but he now hang from one of the rafters. **_

"_**I knew he would be captured and killed and I did not warn him." He had been looking at the corpse since we were brought in, his eyes never leaving it to even talk to me.**_

"**_Why? I thought you cared for him?" Why would he tell me he cared for him in some way and then say he knew he would die? That doesn't even make sense._**

"_**Because the place we will go is much better than where we are now and I await our reunion." **_

****

****

_**DDDDDDDD- World 2: A Fairy Tale**_

_**I appeared in a field that kind of reminded me of the Quidditch Pitch only a little smaller. The grass was green and the birds and insects flew around him. It was peaceful, more so than he thought the first world would be like. He thought he heard yelling and something hard hit him in the back of his head. He fell onto the ground and blacked out.**_

"**_Oh my God Draco what are you doing out here? You were supposed to be inside. That ball could've hurt you! Idiot! What is wrong with you? Sit up!" Someone was speaking to him harshly; he almost told them to sod off, when he felt them touch him. It was like lightening. His whole body felt alive, like when he got into fights with Potter. Opening his eyes he looked at the person touching him. Harry._**

"**_Draco you are so in trouble. Mom is going to have your hide. C'mon." Harry pulled Draco up his arms and turned to a large group of guys and some girls. Draco could've sworn he saw a Weasley in there somewhere._**

"**_Guys give me a second, Draco is not supposed to be out I'm going to take him back in and we'll finish the game." Draco was too stunned to speak a word. This Harry was tall. He had to be like 6'3 or 6'4. He had muscles, but not that muscular. His hair was a blond color, not as whitish blond as his own but pretty light. His skin was tanned golden and he was wearing cut off pants and shirt. The only thing that matched this man with Harry was the unmistakable eyes and the way his hair was just as messy as his own Harry's hair. They began to walk away from the crowd and he could hear bits and piece of what they were saying as he walked away._**

****

_"Draco looks a lot paler than usual. You don't think it's his system acting up again?"_

_"Nah, Harry's Mom told my Mom that Draco has been out of it for the last week or so due to the medicine they have him on now."_

_"Harry is so healthy. Its times I wonder how they are brothers."_

'**_What do they mean Brothers? What the Hell?' Harry walked over the field toward a row of houses, they were painted different colors but had little kids running through the yards and Dogs barking. There were mothers on the steps talking and Fathers doing something with a Metal thing. In his Muggle Studies class he thought he could remember it being called a Lawn Mower. 'These people are Muggles. Does that mean Harry and I are muggles too?'_**

"**_Draco you know better than to come outside. Mom is going to have a fit. You could've hurt by that football. Get inside, I'll clean your head and you are going right to bed. Understand?" Harry walked into a medium sized light white home._**

****

****

**_The place was very cozy, which is the only way he could describe it. The Living room has black furniture with pillows on the sides The Windows had curtains of white lace floating along the breeze that came through the opened window. The carpet was a light tan with a glass table in front of the sofa and a lamp on each end table that surrounded the love seat. It was a nice Living room. Better than he had ever thought a Muggle capable of. On the mantel was a large family Portrait. It didn't move or anything, he was still hoping this was a wizard's home, but getting close to it he gasped. There with a dark gray background sat Harry and him. They had to be maybe 10 or 11. Both smiling and looking towards something on the side of the camera. But it wasn't those two that caught his eye; it was the other people in the picture. There were two girls with them. Both had blond hair and blue eyes. It was their faces that he remembered. He would know them anywhere. His sisters as this picture said was Pansy Parkinson and Hermonie Granger. That was shocking, but the parents were worst. He was pretty sure that was Tom from the Leaky Cauldron and he thought that other woman looked like Trelawney minus the weird hair and glasses._**

'**_Merlin, I'm glad everybody looks how they look in our World. That is an ugly pairing.'_**

****

****

"_**Draco, will you c'mon before Mom sees you and I get grounded for not watching you." Harry was standing near a staircase across the room as Draco made his way back over to his side.**_

"_**Harry, there is something I have to tell you."**_

"_**Wait until we are in my room. I'll patch you up in there and you can get into be before Mom and the girls come back with Dad." He led me into his room with its white walls and burgundy carpets. There were posters all over the place of Teams and women. He saw a couple of pictures of Harry on a dresser by the single bed in the far corner. Sitting down on it, Harry walked out of the room only to return with bandages and a bottle of something clear.**_

"_**Ok I know you hate when I use alcohol, but your head is bleeding and I have to stop the blood. You must have hit a rock when you landed. Now hold still." He poured some of the stuff on a napkin and pressed it to my head. **_

"**_Ow!" I jerked away from him and he grabbed a hold of my face to stop me from moving. I guess I must have forgotten what I heard about me being unhealthy because I grabbed his arm and twisted it._**

"_**Ow Draco! What the hell you trying to do? I'm just trying to clean you head no need to get rough." Before I could even answer another voice spoke. It was weak and frail. Nothing like I would ever think my voice to be like.**_

"**_Harry, why are you yelling? I'm trying to sleep." There before me was my counterpart. He was shorter than me; his hair was very thin and fine. A couple shade darker than mine. His skin was darker but still pale compared to Harry's. He looked so sick. That was the only way to describe what stood before me. Harry's mouth dropped wide open and he pulled his arm out of my loosening grasp._**

"_**Draco, how long have you been in the house?" His voice was tight, I knew he was about to flip. I figured I'd stay where I was in case he tried to attack me.**_

"_**I've been in the house since Mom left. Harry who is that boy? He looks just like me." **_

"_**That is what I'd like to know." Harry turned towards me, making sure to block Draco from my vision. In this World Harry is very impressive. Before I could explain, we heard the slamming of the door and hurried footsteps.**_

****

****

"_**HARRY, DRACO, WE'RE HOME! GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME UNPACK! HERMONIE, PANSY STOP THAT RUNNING THIS INSTANT!"**_

****

****

"**_Shit, Mom's home. Ok Look Draco, go down stairs and I'll follow you. You, who ever you are, stay in this room and don't leave. If my sisters see you they are going to tell my parents and then that is it." Harry gently guided the other Draco out of the room and closed the door. I took the time to look around. Harry's room had pictures of him in school with his friends. I noticed that one of his pictures had Weasley in it. Figures._**

"_**Even in Alternate Universes you still picked that blood traitor as a friend."**_

****

****

_**There was one picture on his desk that was beside the TV that caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Harry. They had their arms around each other and were smiling. It was a nice picture. Beside it the two were standing on a porch, Harry had his arms around Draco and Draco had his head on Harry's arm. It was raining and you could kind of see a wet Hermonie and Pansy in the distance. It was a nice picture. **_

"**_It was taken 2 years ago; after we found out I was sick. We are at our Grand pa and ma's House. That was before Harry turned into a Human plant and got so tall. It's his favorite picture. I don't know why." My counterpart walked up beside me and gently took the picture from my hands to put it back down on the desk. He looks at me and I notice his eyes are clearer than mine. He doesn't have a Father that needed to be impressed or a Dark destiny. No, all he had was a big family and a caring older brother. He lightly touched my face and ran his other hand through my hair. It felt strange and yet nice._**

"**_I know that you are me. I feel it in my soul. I know that you come from another place. Tell me. Please. Why are you here?" Up close I could see he was sick. His sick were clammy and thin. He had several marks on his flesh that looked like old bruises. He smelled of potions and it hurt to think of why. I heard and saw out the corner of my eye Harry slip into the room. His arms crossed over his chest and a nasty look adorned his face. But I did not acknowledge him I took in all that my counter would give me, before his hands dropped and we sat on Harry's bed. _**

"**_I come from a World of magic, yes I know what you are thinking, magic isn't real but please hear me out. My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm a wizard. I grew up in a World where Dark Lords rule and Saviors pop up every day. I come from a World where you, Harry, you are my only rival. About a week ago, hell it may be longer than that, People showed up to my school. They killed everybody and took Harry. I was able to bind us so that I could find him. I was told that the only way I could get to him was to protect the Draco and Harry's at each World I encounter from the people that will come to kill you. I'm here to protect you to get to my Harry." I looked at their faces, Harry's was unbelieving but Draco's was of understanding. He stood and came over to me._**

"**_Thank you for coming to save us. I know what it feels like to never want anything to happen to Harry. He is a one of a kind guy. But I guess he isn't if there are different Worlds. Are you excited to find him?" My counterpart started to get excited and then he coughed hard. Harry led him to the bed._**

"_**Don't get so excited. Calm down. So you may have blinded my brother with your crap but not me. Who are you really? And if you are who you say you are then do some magic!" I pulled my wand out of my sleeve and did a summoning charm on the picture I was looking at earlier. I heard Harry curse under his breath when I handed it back to him.**_

"_**Do you believe me now?" I couldn't help the drawl that came back into my voice, or the laugh that followed. My counterpart joined in on my laughter as I watched Harry get red around the neck.**_

"_**Yeah Yeah I believe."**_

"_**Harry, Mom Said to bring your ass down stairs right…. Oh My God! Who is that?" It looks like their secret was out. Hermonie just walked in the room. **_

'_**I wonder if this is a bad thing.'**_

****

****

****

"_**MOOOOOOOOM!"**_

****

_**TBC.TBC.TBC.TBC.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**With Death**

**Author: Yasmine1 aka KumikoVegeta**

**Email: T may turn into M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this without about a million dollars waiting in my checking account.**

**Summary: Draco and Harry hate each other. But even hate has to be put to the side when Harry gets captured by unknown travelers from another world. It's up to Draco to find Harry and take him back. AU Time Travel.**

**A/N: I would like to say sorry is in order for those patient people waiting for the next chapter. I'm moving into my new apartment and whoever thought you could transfer a years worth of junk in two cars is beyond me… Unfortunately we are both poor saps so a $200 moving truck is out of the questions. Trying to get as much out as possible and get one of those $30 trucks… much better. Enjoy the next chapter. **

**In The Last Chapter:**

"**_Do you believe me now?" I couldn't help the drawl that came back into my voice, or the laugh that followed. My counterpart joined in on my laughter as I watched Harry get red around the neck._**

"**_Yeah Yeah I believe."_**

"**_Harry, Mom Said to bring your ass down stairs right…. Oh My God! Who is that?" It looks like their secret was out. Hermonie just walked in the room. _**

'**_I wonder if this is a bad thing.'_**

"**_MOOOOOOOOM!"_**

**Chapter five: **

"**_MOOOOOOOOM!"_ Her voice was just as annoying here as it was in my World, and I could see the panic in both Harry's and my counterpart's face. I did the only thing I could think of. I oblivated her. It was so quick that she simply stopped at the door. Her face blank and looking at Harry and Draco. Harry stood there like a lump and Draco was going into a coughing fit. I quickly hid behind the door so that when her eyes cleared she would not see me. I gestured for the other two to not say anything. **

"**_WHAT HERMONIE? GIRL, GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE AND HELP ME MAKE DINNER. NOW HERMONIE!"_ And just like that she slowly closed the door and walked away. I just slumped down, my heart racing. I looked up at my Counterpart and saw a small smile on his face.**

"**_You erased her memories didn't you? That was wicked, don't you think Harry?"_ He looked over at Harry and as did I. God who wouldn't? Some guy that looks and sounds like my younger brother just pointed a stick at my sister for her to have a blank look and walk away… what would you think?**

"**_That wand you have, that could be very useful in the next couple of years. I was wondering what you can do with it. Since you were able to erase my sisters thoughts what else can you do? Can you heal my brother with that thing?"_ I should've known the moment I told him that I could do magic what this would lead to. I was just too excited of seeing Harry I forgot what kind of soul he was. He likes to help people, and if he sees a way to help he will proceed accordingly. And since I come from a World they will never see why not help at the same time?**

"**_I'm not sure if my magic can heal a Muggle illness that had set in. I'm also not very good at healing. I'm sorry."_ He jumped towards me with such speed, and for a second I thought he would hit me. **

"**_You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? You come out of nowhere with your fancy lies and you magic, you interrupt our quite lives talking about this Harry guy and how he got captured. Hell the bastard probably deserved it, and now you tell me that you can't even be useful and save my brother's life. What the hell are you here for?"_ His mouth was so close to me I could smell what he had for breakfast. Heat radiated off of his chest and his blonde hair muted into black for just one second. And I was lost in his green eyes. Green eyes I had watched for years and never understood, until now, how intense they got. I chuckled in my mind that even in other Worlds I could still get under Harry Potter's skin. **

"**_Harry?"_ His voice was so quiet and small. It was my voice, and that hurt me more than I could explain to you. Hearing that voice so fragile. The voice I used everyday of my life. I could pretend I heard the illness in his voice. Pretend that I could smell his body decaying as we speak but that is just morbid thinking.**

"**_Harry, he isn't a miracle worker. He is just a boy. He probably hadn't learned that information yet. And besides, Draco may not be with us long, what if he does a spell that needs to be maintained, how will he do it when he leaves? And what if he doesn't know enough and it goes wrong and I get worse? Please let him go!"_ He came up behind Harry and put his hand on his shoulder and I watched Harry slowly relax under his touch. Wondering all along for the umpteen time how my reunion with Harry would be, and what kind of relationship we would have. And what the hell was I thinking?**

**HHHHHHHHH**

**I watched the crowd grow silent as the woman walked into the room. Her long hair fell beyond her shoulders and her scar over her face stood out more. Her walked up to us and sneered. She turned to the crowd and I could hear every disgusting breath that wheezed through the air.**

"_**WE HAVE FOUND THE SECOND WORLD FROM OURS! A WORLD WHERE HARRY AND DRACO ARE BROTHERS!"**_

**My breath hitched in my throat. Brothers? Was that even possible? I turned to look at this Draco only to find him staring at me. He was really starting to freak me out with the staring. And the vibe he was giving off was very upsetting. I quickly turned from him back to her, and caught the end of her speech and cheers rising into the air. I could feel the goose bumps surrounding me as Draco leaned closer to me than usual.**

"**_They have found a way to go to this new world and will be doing so in the next week. They did not mention your Draco; I do not think they can sense him." _I nodded, not really wanting to see how close to my face he was on fear of nightmares later on. I turned to the crowd and noticed a small mutant thing in the front row. Its body was covered in what I would call rotting skin. But since I had never laid eyes on rotting skin, I'm not certain if that is a correct assumption. It looked from here to have horns over his eyes and face leading down to his exposed chest, a chest ridden with scars and grotesque cuts that still oozed with each breath he managed to take. It was his face that remained lodged in my brain. How could I forget them? How could I forget what I saw before they captured me? All this time I had only been thinking about Draco, but I forgot the carnage that surrounded us that day.**

"**_Ron? Oh God what have I done?" _I was on the verge of tears, my mind spinning so much I didn't notice they were leading us back to our cells to await the day they would do the jump. Draco remained silent while my mind shut down with agony so great that I could feel my heart skipping beats and my body shivering under a cold sweat. SLAM! The gate of the cell closed and I leaned against the wall, my legs no longer being able to hold me.**

"**_Harry? What has you so upset?"_ **

"**_They killed them! They killed all of my friends and mentors to get to me. They tried to kill me and Draco too and I completely forgot." _I could tell tears were running down my face but I couldn't feel them. All this time I had been worried that Voldemort would kill all those that I loved; people that I had went to class with and ate with, hell even fought with or crushed on. These people that I had thought I would save, I wasn't able to do a thing for them. **

"_**There is nothing you can do now, simply wait for your Draco to return and.."**_

"**_SIMPLY WAIT? AND THEN WHERE WILL WE GO? MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY WERE KILLED IN THE CAPTURE OF ME! Draco was wounded, how do I know he will live long enough to come get me? He may die in the process. And he doesn't even know where I am or the danger he is walking into. I can't reach him and he may die trying to save me, once again my powers just weren't strong enough to save those I care for." _How strong my need to see him at that moment, to see if he was ok and no in harms way. I knew that he couldn't possibly know what would happen to him soon. I wished in my heart to see him, to warn him. I slowly rose towards my cot and lay down, I was so tired. I saw Draco in the other cell stand and glance at me before looking away. He noticed my desire for him not to stare at me.**

"**_With time I hope you will understand the connection you have with him Harry. How can I press to you what you mean to each other? It is not about love or hate, it is about destiny. Oh Harry when will you learn, that even with death you shall not be separated?"_ And sleep claimed me.**

**DDDDDD **

**I don't know what happened or even how to do it again. I just know that one second I was sitting on Harry's bed, for they both went down stairs for dinner, and I was looking through a photo album of Harry and Draco's lives. I saw in almost every picture that they seemed to be drawn to each other. It was nothing of a sexual nature, but one of deep devotion and love. It made my head spin, to know that in other Worlds Harry and I may love each other. I laughed to myself. As I turned the pages I started to see similarities between our Worlds. If I was mistaken, and I know I'm not, this was a picture of Severus Snape smiling with his hands on my shoulders in a lab. I don't recognize what was in the lab, only I know for certain I had taken a picture like this. **

"_**Creepy." **_

**Turning to another page that was full of drawings I gasped in fright. Before me was an exact replica of Voldemort himself. Down to the slit nose and red eyes. It seemed so realistic for a picture. I seriously hoped Voldemort wasn't in this time. As I looked the picture over I swear to you on all that is Dark the picture opened its mouth and spoke my name. Screaming I threw the book away from me. Now I live in a mansion that has moving, talking portraits of my dead relatives. Sometimes they even lean closer to get a look at me or to try and strangle me depending on their mood. But I have been in this Muggle World for a couple hours and I have not seen one ounce of magic in it since I came. Standing I could hear footsteps coming towards the room. I turned and ran towards the door to hide, but didn't need to . Harry and Draco walked in with a plate of food for me.**

**_We heard you yell just now, are you ok?" _Harry placed the plate of food on his nightstand and sat down on the bed. My counterpart sat on the floor beside Harry's legs and leaning his head on them. I watched them slip into a comfortable position and wondered if it will ever happen between me and Harry. **

"**_Dr…. Drac….. Draco can you hear me?"_**

****

****

**It was Harry. But I don't know how it happened, we all turned towards the far wall where the desk was and saw it. Let me change that, we saw him. My Harry. He looked tired and dirty. He wore disgusting rags over his body and his hair was even messier than usual. His eyes looked vacant and he seemed to stagger a bit to stand up from a cot that he was laying on. I turned towards our counterparts and noticed that they stood as well; good there are no questions about my story now. Stepping closer, not sure how I could see him and afraid to ouch him for fear that he would disappear I inched closer. **

"_**Harry? Oh my God, Harry what happened? Where are you? I'm coming for you. I'm coming to get you! Tell me what is happening."**_

"_**Draco, I don't know how long I can hold this so I'll be quick. I'm not certain how many Worlds there is. But they have found this World. I was hoping you would be here, can you please help them?"**_

"_**Help who Harry? Ourselves? I know. But how much time do I have before they come for them?"**_

"**_They will be coming this week, but I don't know how times passes for each World. I just know they will be leaving soon. It maybe just moments for you. They will try and kill them and destroy the World for good. I don't know how. Draco they have already killed me in this World. I'm going to be a captive with your counter here."_ His eyes misted a bit ad I knew something was wrong. Harry never showed emotion like that. He always tried to keep it in leading to outburst of magic. I thought they told him about that.**

"**_Draco, Our World, it will be last. That is what this Draco said. He thinks they will capture us in a void to never get out and allow ourselves to live forever. Oh God what we did in this World is horrible. We killed Draco! We were murderers. They made us into beasts and we fed on the living and led the dead into an army to destroy the World. They killed the Harry here but left the other Draco, he is so scary. He has the skin of a Dementor and the ability to bring back the dead and enslave them. Draco please you have to save them and come to me. I don't think I could live if you died. So many died that night, so many lost their lives and soon our World will be destroyed….. Hold on one second." _His body flickered a bit and he stepped towards another direction. His hands began to tremble and he turned his face towards mine once more. **

"**_They have. It is gone Draco! Our World is gone. Time is moving fast here. Three days have already passed in the time I have talked to you. Draco they are going tomorrow. I think that is few minutes for you. Please protect them."_ He turned to look on himself and my counterpart. He smiled a small smile and looked himself up and down.**

"**_Hello Harry, Draco. It is nice to know that even in this World we are drawn together. Even with Death we can not be separated. Be safe Harry and Draco. Malfoy will protect you. By the way Harry?"_**

"_**Yes?**_

"**_Looking good with the blonde hair."_ With that the connection was severed and the sky became blackness.**

**I quickly grabbed Harry and Draco and began to erect a shield of Dark Arts around them. I knew that was the only spell I could think of and it probably wouldn't hold but I was willing to fight to save them. I heard the noise of what can only be described as a large explosion. It got louder and louder. I don't know how I knew it, but I just knew it would crush us. I grabbed Harry and Draco and apparated them out of the house onto the lawn. With quick thinking I went back into the house to get the rest of the family, who were still all together in one piece down in the kitchen area. I got them out in time as something the size of my Manor fell on the house and destroyed it. I got another shield erected right before it exploded, it threw us a couple feet and destroyed three houses around it. The flames licked at the grass and charred Earth, burning my eyes with smoke. I turned to look at the rest of the house and the damage. So many lives lost. So many lives that I couldn't save. I turned towards Harry and Draco, they lay but a couple inches from me. Making sure they were safe I helped them up to there feet and watched what was the mother and father of my time hug each other and Pansy and Granger. They turned and ran towards Harry and Draco, holding them tight as well. I could hear screams from the neighbors and crying children. Turning towards this object I caught a glimpse of something standing on it at the top. It was the woman. Her long hair blowing in the distance, under her on the object was a green mark. It looked like the Dark Mark; I saw her glare at me and heard her voice over the noise. I was certain no one else could see or hear her. **

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_**I am Draco Malfoy! And I'm coming for Harry Potter!"**_

"**_You will die before you get to him little one. As you are meant to be. He is my prisoner and will spend all eternity in a void of silence. You will never find him, I made sure of that. You may have saved these two, but you can't get to the next World before we arrive." _She disappeared laughing and the green Dark Mark on the object disappeared as well. I turned to see some large thing I think was a Fire Engine and watched as guys in weird suits ran around trying to put out the fire. Harry and Draco stood next to their family and I didn't want to interrupt them, but they beckoned be closer. **

"**_Mom, Dad, this is Draco. He is from another World. He is the one that saved us." _Harry put his hand on my shoulder and frowned when I slipped through my skin. It would seem I was fading.**

"**_Don't worry about the whole saving you thing. It is my job. Be careful and try not to get into trouble. Oh one more thing Evanesco! That spell will get rid of the shield I put on you. It was nice meeting you all." _With that I saw them no more. Darkness descended on me and I felt like I was flying through a tunnel at break neck speeds. I saw glimpse of lives flash before me, one scene I actually got teary eyed on.**

" _Oh my Draco, it seems as if your cancer has completely gone into remission. We will start to run more test just to make sure, but I believe the cancer is gone completely. It is a miracle." _

"_Thank you Draco for healing my brother, I knew you could do it. Be safe, you have my wish that you will find your Harry!"_

**I hit the ground, but not too hard I was in a dungeon. The floor was slimy and the walls didn't look any better. I turned to look at a cot that resembled the one I saw Harry lying on. I heard footsteps coming towards my cell and turned just in time to see Harry. I pulled back in horror. This man that looked like my Harry walked like my Harry was not him. The black smudge of magic clung to him like a robe. His hair was the longer, and his skin pale. On his arm lay two marks, one mark I had hoped to never see on his skin. The Dark Mark. The other I had no idea what it meant. It had a Dragon with its claws running through a Heart, blood pooled down this arm, the Dragon breathed fire along his bicep. But it was the eyes that scared me. They weren't green as I had come to know in my years of being around him. **

"**_Hello Draco. So nice of you to finally join me." _He sneered at me, his face so like my Harry but so not. How could I save a World with this Harry in it? This Harry whose eyes were Red?**

**TBC TBC TBC TBC TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**With Death**

**Author: Yasmine1 aka KumikoVegeta**

**Rating: T may turn into M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this without about a million dollars waiting in my checking account.**

**Summary: Draco and Harry hate each other. But even hate has to be put to the side when Harry gets captured by unknown travelers from another world. It's up to Draco to find Harry and take him back. AU Time Travel.**

**Last Chapter: **

"_Hello Draco. So nice of you to finally join me." He sneered at me, his face so like my Harry but so not. How could I save a World with this Harry in it? This Harry whose eyes were Red?_

**Chapter six**

**I looked him over and realized that his eyes weren't red; they just had a red tint to his usual green eyes. It was actually very weird now that I thought of it. He looked just like my Harry. The wild hair and the innocent face, come to think of it I'm not really sure why I immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was evil. In what twisted World would Harry ever be evil on purpose? He looked me over in an analyzing way, taking in all of my clothes and the way I stood. I remember my own Father doing this to me. It made me feel like I was on trial for how I stood. It is very disconcerting. **

"_Draco, I was wondering if you had finally made up your mind. I was hoping that the more time I gave you the more you would understand the beauty of my plan and how much I need you to be there by my side. With the power that I have it really isn't necessary that you assist, but with the blatant back stabbing by my friends and family I figured you of all people would stand by me. You are my Best Friend, the only person I could talk to. Why not share this with me?"_

**I really had no idea what he was asking of me, and to be honest I wasn't going to agree with anything until he explained himself more. Going over that little speech in my mind I see now that my first instinct was correct. This Harry is evil and apparently wants me to stand beside him. I watched him turn from me and look at the other cells around me. I noticed then that there were other people there. Some were already dead and decaying, some were on the verge of dying. There were no living people near me. No wonder it ronks over here. I sensed a change in his stance. Like it had stiffened or was wobbly and then trying to hide it. He turned by to me and I swear it looked like tears in his eyes.**

"_Why are you doing this to me Draco? I thought we would share everything together. You promised that you would follow me to the ends of the Earth and to the corners of Hell if I needed you to. Why won't you go through with that promise? I need you by my side, now. I'll ask you again and if you stick with your answer I shall let you go. Will you stand by my side?"_

**I have seen angst in a Teenager, but to see it in his eyes was the worst. Such sorrow and pain. I wasn't really sure if this World's Draco and Harry were lovers from the way he was talking to me; but I did know that they had a deep connection here. The way his voice moved, showed me that he could be redeemed and so I made a decision that I hoped wouldn't cost me my life. I answered as I would if my own Harry turned dark but was redeemable.**

"_No, I can't help you this way Harry. You are my friend and I won't see you fall into darkness and not try my hardest to pull you out. But to do that I must stay in the light."_

**His face fell a bit, not so much in sadness but in a, 'I already knew you would say that and was hoping you would come to your senses'. He shook his head and turned from me, whispering something in Latin that I couldn't catch the latch to my cell flew open. I stood from the floor of my cell and looked nervously towards him. He looked back at me and that was when I noticed a man standing on his left. It was tall, like nine feet tall, its face was mush. No features to look at just mush. He had rotting clothes and a foul odor coming off of him. **

"_Take him to the Front gates, I'm sure his fellow band of rebels are watching and waiting to get him out. Do not attack! Draco, I can not promise the same outcome of the others, but you will always be safe with me. I hope one day you decide to help instead of hurt me. But should you find your way into my deep dungeons again I shall not let you out so easily, even if you speak of Sebastian to me. Please consider what I offer you." _

**He turned and walked further down the cells, never turning back to me before he disappeared around a corner. The gross mushy thing grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction I assume was the Front Gates. It didn't hurt but it was hard trying to keep up. The Castle was small in the way of Dark Lord Castles. But then my idea of a Castle is twice the size of Hogwarts. I expected axes and other weapons on the walls. Maybe pictures of other Dark Lords. But I found everything to be blank and bare. Whatever happened to this Harry was a definite fall from grace. The tall thing dropped me in a large yard. There was a mist surrounding the large metal Gate. I couldn't see anything beyond it until it opened. It was like the mist was only allowed past the gate, for it never crossed the invisible line. The man pushed me hard and I fell on the other side, my hands getting bruised as the metal gate closed around me. **

"_Well at least he didn't hurt me too bad. Now didn't he say there were Rebels out…."_

**Before I could even finish that thought I was hit with a spell and blacked out.**

**--------------**

**I woke to a dark room and breathing. I decided to take my time in appearing like I was awake. This way I could get a feel for whoever was watching over me and if they were in fact awake. Listening to the way it flowed I could tell it was a woman and that she was most defiantly awake. **

"_I know you're awake so you might as well stop pretending."_

**Well ok, no use pretending now that I was called out. I sat up on the little lumpy hard cot that I was given after they hit me with a spell. Taking an assessment of my body I found nothing to be broken and my mind felt clear so I figured they didn't hex me too bad. Turning towards the woman that sat with me in the dark room I caught a glimpse of her back before she walked out of the open door. She called back to me as she was walking down a well lit hallway. Her voice was somewhat familiar to me, it really got on my nerves that I couldn't place it.**

"_I don't know who you are but dinner should be ready soon and I think you should come join us. Plus Draco would be most interested in meeting you."_

**I listened to her footsteps as they got further away and wondered if it was ok for me to follow. Checking to make sure my wand was on me, come to think of it that should've been the first thing I did, I found that it wasn't. **

'_Well I guess I have no choice but to follow her.'_

**The light hurt my eyes and I needed to adjust what I found was nothing short of a small Living room with many doors and openings into other rooms. It was noisy in the Living room, and what I think was a dining or sitting room. There was music playing in the background and some people swaying to the upbeat tempo. I heard laughter from above me and figured those must be children. There were people sitting around reading books and watching TV; others were talking amongst themselves in quiet and loud fashions. I saw a small woman with short blonde hair walk through a door only to reveal a kitchen, the smells that came from it was wonderful. I think I realized then that I hadn't eaten in days. My stomach groaned and I had to sit down from the pain. The chair I picked was so comfy that I began to think. How were these Worlds's connected? After all this was a cozy environment, something I thought Harry would be apart of. Knowing that he wasn't apart of this homey feeling, sent chills down my spine. It also made me think of what he told me about the World that he was currently at. Places where we killed without mercy. Why would there be two Worlds' so far where we are evil and only one that we're good? **

**I noticed that the noise had decreased while I was thinking, looking up I noticed myself looking down on me. With my wand pointed to my head. Now I really need to pay attention when I come to these Worlds. Looking him over I can tell he is older than I, by how much I'm not sure. I have always heard people say I look like my Father, but I never saw it. Looking at an older self makes me change my mind on that. His hair was short, shorter than mine. Spiked on the top and slicked back on the sides. His face was rosier without looking like a constant blush. And his stance was much defined. The clothes he wore were of a cheap quality, but fit him just right and looked good on him. He looked power even in muggle clothes. But I could tell he was a wizard and why not he was Draco Malfoy and he was his Father's son. And right now he oozed Lucius Malfoy through every pore and if I didn't feel that he was me I would mistake him for being under Polyjuice. **

"_Who are you?"_** His voice was so soft but I could tell it meant business. That was a voice my Mother used on me. She told me it was a voice that only parents could use. Ha! Fancy that. I'm a Dad. **

"_I know that you won't believe me, but I'm you from an alternate universe. I am traveling through Worlds to find my Harry that was taken as a prisoner. To get to him I have to save our versions in each World." _**Hearing me say it was like watching a crazy person explain why he talked to walls and fought poles. It was even weirder telling this to me while a wand was pointed at my head. The wand stiffened and came closer to my throat. I was afraid I would die in this World by my own hands. He leaned closer to me and I could hear a hex about to hit me, until a small hand curled around his arm. He turned his head and glanced at a woman with medium length brown hair and a white stripe in the front. She looked him in the eyes and then turned to me, her brown eyes were soft and yet intelligent. And why not? Granger was always smart.**

"_We thought you would arrive later. We had hoped to have dinner ready at least. Please don't mind Draco, he is very tired and very upset that Severus was correct as always. Please sit and we will talk." _**I have always admired Granger and the way her mind worked. Even though she beat me time and time again for first in our year, I had to admire her because she was a Mudblood and still achieve more than a Pureblood. I wouldn't tell anyone that because it would look odd and Lucius would hear about it, but she was smart. Looking at her now I know that not only will she continue to get my admiration but she will also have my eyes. She is beautiful, and to think this was what my Granger would look like. How could I have forgotten? They had killed all of the people at Hogwarts and blamed me for it. Harry said they destroyed the World. Where would be go? Shaking my head because I didn't want to think of that right now I sat in a nearby chair and looked over at Granger and myself sit in a loveseat across from me. They weren't sitting very close but it was close enough to show that they were comfortable with each other. He stretched out on the love seat and then threw me my wand, after catching it I looked it over to make sure it was in fact mine. He cleared his throat and began to speak. I thought of Lucius again.**

"_I guess you have questions about what is going on in this World. Hermonie was right in stating that Severus had told us you would be arriving. I'll get to why in a moment. I think first I have some questions. What is your current relationship with Harry Potter and how old are you?"_

"_We have an understanding and that is about it. I believe that once this is over we may be the best of friends, but that is all I can think of. I'm 17. Any other questions? And what is this about knowing I was coming?"_

"_All in due time Draco. I think I should start from the beginning. Just listen, this tale is a bit long. Others may cut in at times because of their own experiences or if I wasn't present so be patient. Hermonie can you get us some Tea and biscuits? Thank you." _**I watched Hermonie walk through the door that lead to the kitchen, looking around I noticed that a lot of the people that was in the Living room reading or talking was sitting around us now. It felt like story time for the little kiddies. Hermonie came back and served the tea for me and him. Five sugars, three drops of cream and a cinnamon stick to mix. Exactly like I like it. I took a sip and felt the Calming Draught work its magic on me. Taking a bit out of a chocolate biscuit I sat back for the story. Boy was I not disappointed.**

**----------**

**AU Draco's POV**

"_It started my sixth year at Hogwarts, after a brief moment of understand that flowed between Harry and me I knew that we were connected. We didn't talk much that year except for glances and head nods, but for two ex-rivals that was a lot. We didn't keep it a secret nor did we make a big deal of it. That was just how Harry was, very nonchalant about it. After the end of Sixth year and during the Summer Vacation Harry and I wrote each other back and forth. I visited him a bit and he visited me. We took a trip to Cancun, Mexico for a weekend and had a lot of fun. Mostly we talked and I found a Best Friend in him." _

"_I could tell him anything and that was how our seventh year started, along with the War. About two weeks into our Seventh Year, Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade and then Hogwarts. It was mass hysteria. People taking their children away, people fighting right outside our Front door. Dumbledore trained us for as much time that he had, but it wasn't enough. A lot of our year and below were injured fatally. Some students we found weeks later, dead but with wounds that could have been healed if we were able to find them. It was horrible. After five months of fighting and winning. Fighting and losing. The War came to a standstill."_

"_Voldemort wanted it to be over. He wanted to prove that he was the better wizard, and you know Harry, he jumped right in. We didn't know what he had up his robes or why the Death Eaters seemed so strong all of a sudden. We wouldn't know for two years what power they had unleashed and why. Harry defeated Voldemort in May of 1997. I'm not sure if you know this but we are in the year 2006. We found out what was going on in 99' and have been trying to understand what Voldemort was trying to do. It seems he placed a spell on some of his followers and himself. That every time he killed a person, he would take unto himself their magic and beings. Learning all that they knew and able to perform all skills they had learned up until their death. The stronger the Death Eater, the more they would take in. The only problem was it worked in reverse as well. Every Death Eater destroyed would send all of themselves and their magic to the person that struck the final blow. This would make them more powerful, yes, but it would also bring another being into their mind. This would have a person thinking like that Death Eater at times and if not checked would cause that person to be taken over by the foreign entity. We have lost many a friend and family to this curse." _

"_I realized that I was showing forms of this same curse, and why not? Lucius was Voldemort's right hand, he would have been in line first for the curse. I started to talk like him and act like him. I'm sure you know what I mean. By the time I understood what was happening it was too late for Harry. Voldemort infested Harry's being so badly that we couldn't help him. At first he would say things that Harry Potter would never say. Then his temper would flare over things that had nothing to do with him at all. The final straw was when he tried to attack Albus. We locked him away while Hermonie tried to look for a cure. I was away doing research for the spell so Hermonie will take over from here."_

**-------**

**Hermonie's POV**

"_Draco had just gone over seas for a lead that he had gotten. We had Harry locked in a chamber that was to suppress his powers and keep him sleep. We had not known that it was when he slept that Voldemort tightened his hold on Harry's mind. Harry didn't tell us about the changes and we thought it was because Ron and I were married and he still had no one. He and Ginny were on the outs most of the time and Draco was working with Albus a lot. They still talked but not as much as they used to with Draco being so busy. I digress. Harry's mind snapped and Voldemort fully ingrained himself into Harry's being. Giving Harry all of his knowledge and powers. I remember going down to talk to him and being shocked that he had broken out and was standing there and waiting for me. He asked me to join him, be his General and lead into the Dark fog of the future. I don't know why I remember that statement. I guess it's because it was the last time I talked to Harry. Even with Voldemort in him, he was still the little boy with the broken glasses that looked like he craved hugs but didn't know how to ask for them. I remember telling him to go back into the chamber so that we could help him; I silently called for Ron and Albus. He told me not to bother calling for help, that he wouldn't kill me now but later instead for turning my back on him. Then he just disappeared. I didn't see him again for 3 years."_

"_We had not seen or heard of him in those three years. It was like he fell off the map and I guess we thought that he would've gotten control of his body and killed himself. How wrong we were. I remember the day so well. I had just gotten Sebastian up. And I heard screams coming from outside. There it was in the middle of the sky. It looked like the Dark Mark but worst. I can't describe it because of the spell he placed on it. It was a seal as well as a Memory charm interwoven in it. He sealed us from doing Dark magic of any kind. It also stops us from talking about it and forgetting that it was in the sky. For one year it stood there. Placing the seal on us so deeply that some of us can't even remember Dark magic, let alone perform it."_

"_For one year it absorbed the Light magic that got too near. That was how we lost Albus. It just sucked him in. Then we found a way to destroy it. Remus Lupin and Moody would take the first wave Severus and Hannah would take the second. Draco and I would lead the rear. We were to pour Light magic into it. We thought it would over load itself. Instead it sucked the souls of both Remus and Moody before imploding. The blast killed Hannah, who was too weak from sending Moody her magic and twisted Severus' mind to the point that he can See, but isn't able to stay coherent for long. He has short moments where he can talk to you and then he passes into a catatonic stage."_** She sat back in the chair, her whole posture seemed weak, and as if she had been fighting all her life and the effects was wearing her down from the inside out. Draco had risen from the chair and began to pace the floor. He stopped to whisper to some of the people standing in the corners before starting again. I looked around while Hermonie sipped her tea, some of the people there I recognized. People I had went to school with or tutored. Something kept nagging at me, I wasn't sure what it was until I looked at Hermonie. Where was Ron Weasley?**

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, but where is Ron?" _**The effect was instant. I could see Hermonie looking at Draco and he turned to her. His shoulders squaring before coming to sit beside her. It looked like they were just about to tell me what happened when I heard thundering feet running through the hall leading to this room. A little boy with Blonde hair ran in. He had to be about 7 or 8. He was a little short, but very wiry. His eyes were hazel and his nose was rounded. He had a small bunny in his hand and ran right up to Hermonie. I literally stopped breathing.**

"_Mom! Look, Sam is sad and he won't eat his food. Can you cast a healing spell cause Auntie Ginny said she would rather eat him than heal him and to get that disgusting rodent out of her face. Then she said she has enough problems with Ferrets running around. And what's a ferret? I asked her and then she started to laugh and told me to come ask you what a ferret was and to heal Sam. Please?" _**All in two breaths. God I thought kids were hyper but this takes the cake. I guess my mouth must have dropped open while I looked at Hermonie. Draco looked me over and I guess he understood what was running through my mind. **

"_I guess that answers that question. We weren't really sure how you would take this. And we tried to keep Bastian upstairs until we understood your feelings." _**He scooped Sebastian up in his arms and began tickling him. Sebastian yelled and laughed hard until Draco put him down. Smacking his butt lightly he told Sebastian to go back upstairs and he would come up and heal Sam. He turned back to Hermonie and put his hand on her shoulder. Then I noticed the gold rings on their hands just as they intertwined them.**

"_Hermonie and I got married in 98' and had Sebastian that same year. We are expecting our next child in 7 months." _

**TBC**

**A/N : Sorry again for waiting so long to update. We just signed over the old apartment today so now I can get into the updating mood. Thank you all for supporting me. See you in the next chapter. **


End file.
